The Hunger Games - An Alice's story
by ScarletMidnigt19
Summary: Every year, four members are chosen from each Faction as tributes to participate in the annual Alice Games. Two girls. Two boys. Who will come out victorious? A Gakuen Alice story with a twist of Divergent, and the Hunger games. Will change to M later on.
1. The Birthday!

**The Hunger games – An Alice's story**

 **Gakuen Alice**

 **ScarletMidnight19**

 **AN: Has anybody ever done a story like this? I love The Hunger games, and The Divergent series, but I haven't seen a story like this, has anyone ever thought of doing a story like this! I have been looking and haven't found anyone. If anyone knows a good Gakuen alice story with a hunger games twist in it, please Pm me, I would really love to read one of those. I Don't know, I was really intrigued in doing this. I love the divergent and Hunger games series. So I decided to combine these two stories with one of my favorite anime/manga Gakuen Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, or The Hunger Games, or Divergent!**

 **Summary: Every year, four members are chosen from each Faction as tributes to participate in the annual Alice Games. Two girls. Two boys. Who will come out victorious? A Gakuen Alice story with a twist of Divergent, and the Hunger games**.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Birthday!**

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. In my reflection I see, a heart-shaped face, big round hazel eyes, and a button nose. They say my features suit me, I think the contrary. Our faction allows us to use a mirror on the second day of every third month. And this day was special, the day every kid my age dreads.

Their 16th birthday.

The day of the Alice Aptitude Test. This will show me which of the five factions I will belong too. The day after, at the Choosing ceremony, I will decide on a faction. Whether to stay, or leave my family.

Every six months, those who have turned sixteen are required to take the test. The Alice Aptitude test will be held tomorrow at the Test center.

"Happy Birthday Mikan" a voice behind me said.

"Thanks uncle" I give him a small smile.

He stares at me with a look I can't describe. He's probably troubled. That's all I could say.

"So tomorrow is the day, huh?" he asks.

"Yeah" I reply.

"Nervous?"

"No" I said. "The test won't change anything" I reassure him.

He nods, but seems unsure."Let's go eat." he said and headed downstairs.

I followed after him shortly. It's just me and my Uncle Kazumi, my parents died when I was young. How? I don't know. Every time I ask uncle Kazumi, he always changes the subject. After some time, I didn't bother to ask since l figured that he didn't want to talk about it. My older brother isn't alive either. This, I did know why. He died when he became a tribute to the games.

The Alice games.

It's the best sort of entertainment WE can provide him, according to our president Kuonji. The games are held every year, and every faction has to participate. Four tributes are always selected from each faction. Two girls. Two boys. They participate in a series of games, where they have to kill the opposing faction tributes, the last tribute(s) alive are the victors. This, of course, is live, from the announcement, the reaping, the ceremony, and the arena where everything starts. My brother Akira, was murdered by a Faction 5 tribute. Every faction has to watch the games, it's practically a crime if you don't. So I watched my brother get slaughtered. The girl that killed him, literally sliced his head. She grabbed the end of his hair holding his head up high like some kind of trophy, smirking triumphantly, not even unhinged by the amount of blood that she was covered in. I remember screaming my brothers name over and over again. I was only 10, when he died. He was 17. I remember the last time I saw my brother, face-to-face, he was grinning wildly saying that he would win, for our faction, for his friends, for his family. For me. And at that moment, I knew that I was never going to see him again. And I was right.

My parents, my brother, all dead. My Uncle is the only family I have left. And i'll be damned if I were to be separated from him as well.

"Mikan, you better get going, or you're going to be late."

"Ah, you're right. See you." I said as I give him a slight peck on the cheek, and dashed out of the house.

* * *

The Academy isn't far from my house, just a 10 minute walk. On my way to school, I usually wait up for Anna and Nonoko, and we all head to school together. I did the same today.

"Mikan!" a voice yelled. "Happy Birthday!"

I grin. "Thanks Anna, Nonoko."

We walk side by side. Anna and Nonoko on either sides of me.

"So, you guys ready for tomorrow?" Nonoko asks, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Anna, visibly starts shaking, Nonoko has a grim look, and I, surprisingly, am not affected at all.

I sigh. "Guys, the test won't change anything." I tell them with a smile on my face.

"It might thought." Anna mumbles

I raise an eyebrow at them, prompting them to go on.

"Tsubasa." Nonoko says keeping eye contact with me the whole time. My steps falter a bit as I hear that name.

Tsubasa Andou. Former Special Ability type. When he came back from taking the Alice Aptitude test, he wasn't his normal cheerful self, sure he tried too, but Misaki and I knew better. We didn't ask though, since it's against the rules. On the day of the choosing ceremony, most of Faction 4 went. But I couldn't. I was stuck in school, while Misaki and Tsubasa chose their factions.

Misaki, decided to stay on 4. Tsubasa, on the other hand, chose Faction 5. The Dangerous Ability type. 2 years have gone by since Tsubasa left faction 4, and left behind a devastated Misaki. She was never the same. I wasn't the same either.

"Anyways, where's Koko? He's my birthday Twin!" I said, trying to lift the tension, and it worked.

Anna giggles, while Nonoko gives a smile.

"He's probably running late...again" Anna said.

I saw her smiling at nothing, just staring ahead and grinning like crazy. A light bulb lit in my head.

"Hey, when are you and Koko going to hook up, Anna?" I tease her.

Anna visibly shocked, blushes, and looks down at her feet. "W-what a-are you talking ab-about?" Anna just looks so cute when she blushes, I can see why Koko likes her.

Nonoko and I burst into fits of giggles. Just then we hear the bell ringing for school.

"Crap, we're gonna be late...come on" I said running ahead, Anna and Nonoko following behind. We barely made it on time, but we made it.

I head towards my desk, and saw Koko, I grin at him, he grins back, but it's not his usual goofy one.

Of course, today you can practically feel all the uneasiness every 16 year old in this school was emitting. I rolled my eyes at them, they're all over exaggerating.

Here at Faction 4. Our Alices are what they call special, because they don't fit onto any other faction.

There are 5 different factions in total.

Faction 1: the Latent ability type. Faction 2: The Technical Ability type. Faction 3: The Somatic Ability Type. Faction 4: Our Faction: The Special Ability Type. And lastly, the most dangerous of all. Faction 5: The Dangerous Ability Type.

School went by just the same, the teachers didn't seem to care that most of us are going to take the Alice Aptitude test tomorrow, and gave us loads of homework like usual.

"Hey Mikan! Let's go hang out, we need to celebrate, have some fun ya know, I mean it is OUR birthday!" Koko enthusiastically said. I grin at him. "Let's go get Anna and Nonoko." I say, he nods. We made our way to the lockers looking for a pair of a pink and blue blob.

"Mikan!" A voice calls from behind me, I turn too see Misaki, with a grin. A genuine grin, one that she usually used to wear, whenever she and Tsubasa caused problems. I almost felt like tearing up there and then, but I kept my composure.

"Hey I see them, I'll wait over there." Koko said, giving us some space, I nod as I watch his retreating back heading towards Anna. I shake my head 'of course.'

"Hey Misaki." I smile at her.

"Here! Happy birthday Mikan!" She congratulates me, as she hands me a small rectangular box.

"Misaki, you didn't have to!" I tell her, but it's more than clear that I'm soo happy to receive it.

"I wanted too, and besides this is a present from me and...Tsubasa" She said slowly as her eyes started getting misty. I look up at her shocked.

"T-Tsubasa?" I croak out, my eyes getting watery by the second. she nods her head since she obviously couldn't speak.

"We got you this, 2 years ago, just in case if I and Tsubasa...left. This would've been a reminder from us, you know. But it turned out only Tsubasa left. I kind of had a feeling that this was going to happen, you know?" Misaki voice started sounding strained, but she continued. "So I kept it, and I decided to give this to you on your 16th birthday, I bet Tsubasa would've agreed with me."

I felt the corner of my eyes getting watery, I knew I was about to cry.

I opened the box to reveal a beautiful round silver 4-page photo locket. I opened it to see the first picture showing a 14 year old Mikan beaming while being carried piggy back style on a 16 year old grinning Tsubasa, while a 16 year old Misaki made the peace sign with a grin on her face as well.

"That was our last time together. The 3 of us…." Misaki said with a sad smile.

I turned to the other picture, to see my uncle, my brother and myself. A 17 year old Tono was crouching down doing the peace sign next to a 10 year old Mikan, while our uncle stood behind us giving both of us little devil horns.

I smiled at the picture. That was also the last day the 3 of us were together as a family, since the next day, he was gone, on his way to the games.

The last 2 were empty and I frowned. Misaki saw this and chuckled.

"Don't worry Mikan, we have plenty of time to get another picture." Misaki said wiping away the tear stains from her face.

I nodded and gave Misaki a hug. "Thanks Misaki. Thanks Tsubasa. Thank you" I said, my eyes getting watery once again.

"Come on, don't cry, it's your birthday after all, Tsubasa wouldn't have been happy if he saw you crying on your special day."

I nodded, and wiped the tears with the back of my hand.

"Here, I'll put it on" Misaki said as she hooked the pendant around my neck.

After that, the day was eventful. We went to get pizza. Koko ate 3 whole pizzas by himself, honestly that boy can eat and eat. Anna and Nonoko were really stiff, and nervous today. Probably thinking about the test. Misaki was acting like her normal self, just like how she used to, when Tsubasa was still here. She said jokes, and teased Anna and Koko. And I was just glad that I got to spend my birthday with my friends.

We stayed in the pizza place for a pretty long time, blame that on Koko! And when we got out, the sun was already setting.

Misaki asked a passerby to take a picture of all of us. We were in the middle of the plaza. Me and Koko were in the middle, Anna was next to Koko, and Nonoko was next to me, Misaki was behind me and Koko, giving us both devil horns. Nonoko grabbed my right arm and beamed at the camera, Anna came out blushing in the picture, and Koko was grinning like a madman.

* * *

"Uncle, how was the test for you?" I asked uncle as we're on our way to the Test center.

Today is the day. The day we take the Alice Aptitude Test. The day that we make a decision. To leave the faction or stay.

"Depends." He replied.

"on what?"

"On the person, mine took about 20 minutes." he shrugged.

Good, so 20 minutes, that's not that bad. I'll finish the test and head back to a normal life with my friends again. At least that's what I thought, but I knew deep inside that something was going to change.

I knew for a fact that everything wasn't going to be the same after the test. And there was nothing I could do about it.


	2. Alice Aptitude Test

**Gakuen Alice**

 **ScarletMidnight19**

 **AN: Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying your thanksgiving so far! I wasn't going to update this until tomorrow but decided against it, so here you are hope you guys like it. I'm having trouble though, should I put Koko, Anna, and Nonoko in their respective Factions-Latents ability type, and Technical ability type-or should they stay in Special Ability type. Hmmm...help me. Anyways onward with the story.** **Eat alot and be thankful for your lives!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, or The Hunger Games, or Divergent!**

 **Summary: Every year,** **four** **members are chosen from each** **Faction** **as tributes to participate in the annual** **Alice** **Games.** **Two** **girl** **s** **.** **Two** **boy** **s** **. Who will come out victorious? A** **Gakuen Alice** **story with a twist of Divergent, and the Hunger games**.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Alice Aptitude Test**

* * *

The tests begin at noon exactly, everybody has to be at the Test Center by that time.

The Test Center, and the Ceremonial Building, are the only places were all 5 Factions come together. We don't really interact with other Factions, it's against the law.

We can't defy the norms of our factions. So we stay put, interacting only with those in our faction.

We're all seated in long tables, each faction sitting in their own section. Waiting till the test administrators call us.

I'm seated next to Nonoko, in front of Koko, Anna sitting next to him. I can't help but feel uneasy, like theirs a knot tied inside my stomach. Something is definitely going to happen something bad. Well I don't think something bad, but something that would definitely change us.

Nonoko is called in the next group along with Anna. They look at each other before nodding, and getting up. Before they leave tough, I grabbed Nonoko's hand and squeezed it, reassuring her that everything will be fine, she looks at me and nods. Moving confidently now towards the exit.

Koko and I stay quiet, for the following couple of minutes waiting for our friends to come back. I close my eyes and keep them that way, until 15 minutes later, when Anna and Nonoko sit down again.

Anna grins, and Nonoko smiles. She's pale tough. She's pushing her palms along her legs to wipe off sweat, and when she brings them back, her fingers shake. I open my mouth to ask her, but quickly close it. After all, I'm not allowed to ask her about her results, and she is not allowed to tell me.

A Faction 2 volunteer speaks the next round of names. Four from Latent, Four from Technical, Four from somatic, Four from dangerous, and then "From Faction 4; Special: Hoshino Hoshio, Kakashi Alma, Yome Kokoro, and Sakura Mikan."

I stand up along with Koko, and head towards the exit following the other 2 that were called also. I feel dizzy, I feel like i'm not going to be able to make it, my feet start wobbling and it's harder for me to walk by the second. I feel someone squeeze my hand I turn to look at Koko, giving me a reassuring smile. I smile and squeeze his hand back. He doesn't pull his hand. We keep walking hand in hand, heading towards the test rooms. They're used only for the Alice aptitude test, so none of us have never been in one before. The rooms are separated by mirrors instead of glass.

I watch myself, pale and terrified, walking towards one of the doors. Koko grins nervously at me as he lets go of my hand and walks into room 11, and I walk into room 12, where a somatic man – or is it a woman – waits for me.

"Sakura Mikan?" He/she asks. I nod my head

"I'm Narumi Anjou" He says. I nod my head again, so he is a guy, he looks a lot like a woman though.

"Not the talker type, aye?"

I shake my head. My eyes start wandering around the room. Mirrors cover the inner walls of the room. I can see my reflection from all angles. The light blue plaid school uniform from our faction, my hair tied into a messy bun, my restless eyes, my face pale. The ceiling glows white with light. A single light bulb in place. In the center of the room is a reclined chair, with a machine next to it.

"Have a seat" Narumi says, interrupting my thoughts.

Slowly I sit in the chair and recline, putting my head on the headrest.

Narumi busies himself with the machine on my right. He attaches an electrode to my forehead.

"Alice?" He asks

"Nullification" I reply

He nods, as he adds another electrode to my forehead. He presses the next electrode to his own forehead, and attaches a wire to it, then attaches them to me. He passes me a vial of clear liquid.

"What is it?" I ask, my voice coming out as a croak

"Just drink it, it's part of the test"

I inhale loudly, and tip the contents of the vial into my mouth. In an instant I black out.

* * *

I open my eyes to see i'm no longer in the test room, but I am somewhere else. I stand in a clearing, in a forest. I look up to see the moon, as clouds pass over it, a breeze brushes my skin, giving me goosebumps.

After a while of admiring at my surroundings, I start walking aimlessly. I walk and walk, not knowing where i'm heading or what I'm looking for.

After a short while I stop, frustrated, I heave out a sigh.

"What am I even supposed to do? What am I even supposed to be looking for? What the hell is my task anyway!?" I cry out loud as I scratch my head for answers

Suddenly I hear movement behind me, so swift and graceful, that I don't think I would've heard it if I hadn't stop.

I look over my shoulder, but no one is there.

"Who's there?!" I call out, cautiously walking where the sound had previously come from.

Nothing.

"Maybe it's just my Imagination" I mumble. I turn around to resume my aimless walking but the sight I see stops me.

In front of me stands a woman. A beautiful woman at that. She seems fragile, with long dark ebony hair tied up in a high ponytail, Pale white skin, Dark angular eyes. She wore a green sun dress. She's barefooted.

I open my mouth to speak, but she beats me to it.

"My, are you lost sweetheart?" She asks her voice sweet and melodious

"Umm...I'm not sure" I reply, It's not a lie I don't know where I am; but,somehow I know where I'm going, if that makes any sense.

"Honestly, I have no Idea where I'm going, or even where I am" I confessed

"My! You my dear are in the center, the heart of the Northern Woods" She answered with an eerie smile

I gaped "T-The N-Northern woods?!" I asked, she nodded.

Oh no this is bad. The northern woods is dangerous, rumored to be home to ghosts, monsters. It's forbidden to come here, no one even dares to come near the forest. The reason not being the ghosts or monsters, it's an old legend. A legend no one even knows if its true or not.

They say that once the sun sets the forest practically has a life of its own, if you're found wandering in the forest late at night it's your own doom. The trees whisper, and the bushes talk, the river cries, and the rocks damage. No one is safe. All of the people that have stayed longer than they should have in the forest will find themselves in the heart of it all, walking aimlessly, with no destination, and no purpose. They'll wander for eternity until nothing is left of them. And the mastermind behind this is said to be a demonic looking lady, with eyes as blue as ice and hair gray as ash. She is in control of the whole forest, she gives life to it. Our very own souls is what gives her life, what keeps her alive...for eternity. No one knows what happens to the bodies, that remains a mystery, but once you're in contact with her you're doomed for life, for no one can escape her. The Guardian of the Forest!

A realization suddenly hits me. I'm in the heart of the forest.

I back away softly, trying to make no noise but it's futile as she looks at me and laughs, a humorless laugh.

"Who are you?" I ask trying to look brave as I stand my ground and look at her in the eye

She hums as she takes on a thinking pose. _'She's just mocking me'_ I thought

"Who do you think I am?" she asks

"The Guardian of the forest" I reply confidently

"Hmm...who knows" she replies.

I clench my teeth as my hands ball into fists. "Stop playing with me!" I nearly yell

She looks at me for a while, her dark eyes hold no shine, no life, it's as if their dead.

I stare at her, both holding a staring contest. She seems to retract and smile, an evil smile. I look at her wondering why the hell she is smiling, and that's when I realize I can't move and I can't speak, held in the same position I was before she retracted.

I silently curse, and struggle to move.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she says. I look up at her, fire raging inside ready to bolt at her, but I can't.

With a gentle flick of her wrist, I hear myself cursing incoherent words.

"That's better" she says.

I glare at her. "Let me go" I say through gritted teeth

"Now why would I want to do that" she answers, I scowl at her reply.

Once again she gives out a humorless laugh. "A young face, and a young body. Sure a little bit of maturing in some places and it'll be perfect"

I flush, sure my body isn't that of a typical sixteen-year-old with their oh-so-perfect bodies, but still.

"What do you mean?" I ask, she merely glances my way before scrutinizing me up and down. I shiver under her cold gaze.

She comes near me and holds my hair. "Smooth, silky hair, that's perfect. But...too long for my taste."

I clench my jaw, does she have to say all this in front of me. Anyway while she is busy doing whatever she is doing, I'll try to break myself free from this psycho.

I concentrate on my alice hard, trying to nullify her already enveloped alice around me.

I open my eyes and gasp, there she is staring at me smiling, that awful smile. And to my utmost disappointment I still can't move.

"You know you were really close, but sorry to say I'm more stronger than you are, you're going to have to work harder if you want to beat me" she states smugly, I look at her fear shaking throughout my whole body.

This is it. If I can't defeat her I can't pass. And who knows what'll happen to me If I don't pass, scratch that who knows if I'll even make it out alive!

And as if confirming my thoughts she grabs a hold of my throat. She starts choking me. I gasp and I try to pry her hands of me and that's when I notice that I'm no longer paralysed.

"Your soul will give me life, while your body will serve as another accessory"

My eyes widen at her statement and I activate my alice, but it's futile she's to close my alice won't work anyways. She sneers at me, sensing my alice activating. I flinch.

At times like this I wish I had an offensive alice rather than a defensive one.

I feel her grip tighten, I can't breathe. Is this how i'm going to die. By the hands of a psycho lady. I can't die. I still have to be there for Nonoko. Witness how Koko asks Anna out. Be there for uncle. For Misaki. I have to stay here, for Tsubasa. For my Brother. For my Parents. I can't just die here.

I grab her hands, trying to pry them off from my throat but it's useless, she just sneers at me again, and if it's even possible her grips tightens once again.

I close my eyes, as tears start welling up in the corner of my eyes. When I finally think my life is going to be over. I feel her hands fall. I look at her, and see her in the floor. Her hands are shaking. She's staring at me, fear in her – blue?– eyes.

"What have you done?" She asks, her voice no longer sweet and melodious, but raspy and old. Her dark ebony hair, now a gray color, the color of ash. Her dark eyes, blue as ice. Her face no longer pale and white, but tan and wrinkled.

I look at her shocked. She is totally different from the psycho I saw not even a minute ago. She went from young to old in a flash.

 _'_ _with eyes as blue as ice and hair_ _gray as_ _ash._ _'_ she remembered. "So you were the Guardian" she mumbled in realization.

She says nothing, but does not deny it. The silence already giving the answer.

"What have you done?" she once again asks.

Confused I answered "I didn't do anything"

"Stop lying! Give me back my Alice!" she furiously yells

I back away a couple of steps not knowing what do. "What do you mean? I don't have your Alice, as a matter of fact how could I have taken it?" I ask

"Don't try to act all innocent little girl" she spat

"But, I seriously don't know what you mean?!"

She looks like she is debating with herself whether I'm lying or saying the truth. She goes with the latter, due to my confused state, and nods her head toward my palm. I look at my right palm and see my hand is closed. I'm holding something, something round and smooth. Now there's something new, I didn't know I was holding anything. I open my palm slowly, to reveal a dark gray stone.

"What is this?" I ask her, genuinely confused.

"..." She stays quiet, doesn't even respond

"What. Is. This." I ask once again, slowly, and if possible a bit dangerously

"An Alice stone" she responds, looking at me straight in the eye. " _My_ Alice Stone" she adds.

My eyes Widen. I let the stone drop.


	3. Multi-Alice

**Gakuen Alice**

 **An: So yeah as ya'll have probably notice this chapters are almost exactly the same as the first chapters of Divergent yeah, I planned it that way. Anyways the Hunger Games twist is about to come so be patient.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GA, Divergent, or the Hunger Games**

 **Summary: Every year, four members are chosen from each Faction as tributes to participate in the annual Alice Games. Two girls. Two boys. Who will come out victorious? A Gakuen Alice story with a twist of Divergent, and the Hunger games.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 – Multi-Alice**

 _ScarletMidnight19_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I wake to sweaty palms. I am still lying in the chair in the test room. I turn my head side ways to see Narumi pressing his lips in a tight line, before removing the electrodes from our heads. I wait for him to say something about the test, but he says nothing.

I sit forward and wipe my palms off on my skirt. That strange look on Narumi's face only means that's he's troubled or that I did something wrong.

"Well" he starts "That was interesting"

Interesting?

"Wait here I'll be right back" he says, and with that he leaves the room

I stay seated looking at my palms as the moments pass. My hands start shaking. That was a trick right? I didn't really take her alice stone did I? And if I did how did I do it?

I can't really remember how I took her alice. I didn't even know I had taken her Alice, until she told me. I only have the Nullification alice, so how the hell did I take it from her?

What if there's something wrong with me? What if I didn't pass the test? What if i'm not able to see my uncle, and my friends again? What happens now, that I finished the test? What if I fail the test? But, how can I fail a test, that I wasn't able to prepare for. Oh God! This is too much, I need to calm down.

It's no use though as I get more nervous. What is Narumi going to tell me once he comes back. Is he going to tell me that I fail? Oh no. Mikan Stop! I shake my head, I can't be thinking like this. I have to stay calm.

Just then the door opens, and Narumi walks in. I grip the arms of the chair, expecting the worst.

"Sorry to worry you" He stands by my feet, with his hands in his pockets. He looks tense. "Mikan your results, were inconclusive" he says

"I altered the simulation to progress with your Alice in mind, Nullification. But since you weren't expecting this type of thing you weren't ready and weren't able to activate your Alice. You see in these scenarios, you have to be able to defeat your opponent with your own Alice, in order to pass. We aren't able to intervene no matter what. I was about to pull you out and give you another scenario, when you suddenly defeated your opponent."

"I defeated her with my own Alice?"

"Yes, you defeated her with your own Alice, but, it wasn't with Nullification. The Nullification Alice wouldn't be able to access the Alice alone. It only allows you, as you already know, to nullify your opponents attacks."

"So...?" I say "What happened then? How did I do that?"

"You Mikan, have the Nullification Alice, The Stealing Alice, and the Insertion Alice"

"But, how is that even possible?!"

"I don't know. My guess is that one of your relatives used to posses this Alice, I'm not completely sure."

"Seriously?! And what the hell _is_ the Stealing and Insertion Alice anyways?"

"The Stealing Alice, is when you are able to tap into the source of someone's power which is the Alice stone itself, and therefore you are able steal other people's alices just by touching them. When you are able to control it, you'll become aware of when you're stealing their Alices, and if you want to steal it or not. The Insertion Alice, is the partner-up Alice of the Stealing Alice. You are able to insert the alice stones, of the alices that you have stolen, onto other people that are compatible with the Alices. These two Alice's are extremely rare." _And not to mention extremely dangerous._ He thought.

"So I have three Alices? How?!"

Narumi, suddenly looks over his shoulder like he expects someone to pop up.

"Mikan, you are what people call a... _Multi-Alice_ " He says the last word so quietly that I almost don't hear it. His tense, worried look returns.

"Mikan" he says "Under no circumstances, none whatsoever, should you share this information with anyone. You got that?"

"We aren't supposed to share our results. Yeah, I know that"

"No" Narumi shakes his head, a worried look on his face. "This is different, never share this information with no one. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. A Multi-Alice user is extremely dangerous. You understand?"

I don't understand. How can I be dangerous? I still nod though, I wasn't going to share my results with anyone anyway.

"Okay?" I say "So what happens to me now? Which Faction do I belong to?"

He looks at me, worriedly. "I suggest" He starts "For you to be transferred to Faction five"

"What? You're kidding right?"

"Unfortunately not"

"What? Why?"

"Mikan, you got to understand. Your new Alices are just now emerging. People find out and they'll turn you in. Like I said Multi-Alice are dangerous. It might not look like it, but many consider you as a threat. If they ever find out that you are one of them, they won't hesitate to turn you in, or even worse kill you at the spot. Faction five is a good place to go. One, because your new Alice is a Dangerous Ability type. And two, you'll learn how to control, and how to activate your Alice. While if you stay here, you risk the chance, of getting caught, and getting those around you, that you care about hurt."

"So basically I have no choice?"

"..."

"Great, just great"

"Just think about it Mikan. Think about those that you care about. Tomorrow is the choosing ceremony, so you'll have until then, to decide" He says, and turns to leave the room, but before he does he turns and says something else "You know, you look a lot like your mother. She would've love to see you grow up" And with that he leaves.

I stay there seated at the chair, looking at the door, which he just left from. My eyes wide, and my mouth agape. He knew my mother? How? He's from Faction two. And uncle said that mom grew up in Faction four and chose to stay there, so how would he know her?

I get up from the chair and make my way to the door. I touch my forehead and stare at the floor the whole way to the waiting area. I have to choose stay in Faction four and risk my friends getting hurt, or go to faction five, never see them again, but keep them safe.

I can't think about the choosing ceremony tomorrow.

Nullification. Stealing. Insertion.

Multi-Alice.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

On the way back home, I walk with Koko, Anna, and Nonoko. Misaki, met us at the exit, and we walked altogether. On the way tough I was quiet. All the uneasiness and tension that all my friends had in the beginning had now vanished, and they were all now laughing, and joking around.

Misaki join in the fun too. Her and Nonoko partnering up into teasing Anna and Koko. I would've too, would it not have been that I was worried about what Narumi had told me. Now I have too choose and I don't even want to think about it, but I know, I have to make a decision.

But choosing another Faction means I forsake my family. Permanently.

I don't want too, but if I don't, I risk getting them in danger. But if I leave, my uncle would be devastated, his only family member left choosing another faction.

But what if I manage to find a way to control and keep hidden my new Alice from others, even from my uncle, then my friends wouldn't get hurt, I wouldn't have to be separated from my uncle. I would stay here were all my memories of my family and my friends are.

I smiled at the thought, it could actually happen. I could actually keep them safe without having too leave them.

"Mikan!" I hear a voice calling me, snapping me out of my trance

I blink a few times before responding "Yes, Nonoko?"

"Are you okay? We've been calling you for the past ten minutes"

I roll my eyes, they exaggerate. "Yeah I'm fine" I wave them off. They all look skeptical at me, I sigh, they all have good eyesight. "I'm just tired the test took a super huge toll on me, so don't worry" I reassure them. They seemed to buy it, the easiness in their face proved it.

From the corner of my eye, I see Misaki, looking at me, an unreadable expression on her face. She turns away though, her hair covering her face. I frown. Seems she knows what i'm up to, or at least what i'm having trouble sorting.

"Hey! y'all want to come to my crib? Ya' know chill for a while or sum?" I ask, they all look at me. Of course they would look at me like that. Our Faction doesn't tolerate slang. Says it's inappropriate for young people like us to be talking like that. I have never heard nobody from my faction use slang, except for Koko.

I roll my eyes at them "Whatever"

"Well, i'm down" Koko says, his trademark grin on his face

"Me too" Anna says

Nonoko shrugs "Sure, why not"

I look at Misaki. "Can't kiddo sorry"

I pout. She chuckles. "You know I would go Mikan but I can't"

She's right, Misaki works at a volunteer center. Our Faction is known to be the most obedient and the most helpful faction ever. We help in anything. You need volunteers in constructing something. Done. Volunteers in hosting event. Here. Misaki is always up and down in her job. And she usually is always tired. So I get it.

I sigh "You overwork yourself, Misaki"

"Hey at least, I'm contributing to the community, helping anyone that needs my help. So I don't mind"

Man Misaki, you're too damn stubborn. I shake my head at her.

While she goes her own way, we go another. It's best for me to try to have fun today, this might be the last time I see them.

So might as well have a blast today, and have fun with them as much as I can, without having to think about the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow.

Special Ability Type, or Dangerous Ability Type.

To Choose what'll be best for the people I care about.


	4. Choosing Ceremony

**Gakuen Alice**

 **An: Hey guys! I'm back, sorry for the delay. But finals, rehearsals, and work jumbled all together is just so stressing. But now that I finally have time, here's the awaited chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, The Hunger Games, or Divergent**

 **Summary: Every year, two members are chosen from each Faction as tributes to participate in the annual Alice Games. One girl. One boy. Who will come out victorious? A Gakuen Alice story with a twist of Divergent, and the Hunger games.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 – Choosing Ceremony**

 _ScarletMidnight19_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The school bus we take to the Choosing Ceremony is full of students with their blue plaid uniform. We are required to wear our faction's school uniform to separate us from the rest. Our parents and/or family members will meet us at the hall. They won't be able to talk to us before the ceremony. It is said that, 'it'll change our decision.'

I scoff at that. Of course it will change our decision who would want to leave their damn family!

I sigh.

I turn my head to my left, and see Nonoko. She's staring straight a head, un-blinking. She's grabbing fistfuls of the hem of her skirt, her face is pale. She looks scared.

"Oi! Nonoko!" I call out to her. She snaps out of her trance and turns to look at me, eyes full of fear. I grab her right hand into my left and squeeze it. "It'll be fine" I reassure her. She nods and squeezes my hand back.

The bus comes to a stop, half an hour later. We all get off and make our way to the hall.

Each Faction has their own entrance to the hall, our faction's entrance is on the east side of the building.

We make way to the entrance everybody gets in and it's only me and my friends left, then I hear a noise up in the sky. I look up along with Nonoko, Anna, and Koko.

A hovercraft.

I've only ever seen a hovercraft in the games. Never would I have imagined I would see one on the day of the choosing ceremony.

The 'Craft opens but doesn't descend instead it keeps moving. A mass exodus of young men and women in dark clothing hurl themselves from the moving 'craft. They free fall to the roof. They scream in excitement, I hear them laughing. They're all out but one.

They all shout to the person to jump. The hovercraft keeps moving, moving away from the building. And at the last second he/she jumps. Barely missing the building. I can hear them. Cheering, shouting, laughing.

I shake my head, and make way to the entrance. My friends follow. Faction 5, they're so reckless.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After walking ten flights of stairs we make it to the room where we will decide on our faction. On our future.

The room is arranged into concentric Circles. On the edge stand every sixteen-year-olds of every faction.

We arrange ourselves in Alphabetical order according to our last name. I stand between Nonoko and a Somatic girl, her uniform a yellow color. What's strange is her hair. A green color, cut into a bob with two strands of her hair longer than the rest curled at the tips.

I figure that it's a perm. No one would have green hair as a normal color. Ah, "Permy" since I don't know her name, I give her one.

Rows of chairs for our families make up the next circle. They are arranged in five sections, according to faction. Not everyone from the factions come to the choosing ceremony, but enough come that the crowd looks huge.

The responsibility to conduct the ceremony rotates from mayor to mayor of each faction, every year. And this year is Faction 5, The Dangerous Ability. The Mayor Isumi will give the opening address and read the names in reverse alphabetical order. I will go before Nonoko.

In the last circle are five metal bowls so large they could fit my entire body, if I curled up. Each one containing a substance that represents each faction: Colored stones for Special, Earth for Latent, Water for Technical, Glass for Somatic, and Lit coals for Dangerous.

When the mayor calls my name, I will walk to the center of the three circles. I will not speak. He will offer me a knife. I will cut into my hand and sprinkle my blood into the bowl of the faction I choose.

My blood on the stones. My blood sizzling on the coals.

I stare up at the ceiling, where globe lanterns hang and fill the room with blue light. As I finally lower my gaze, I catch a glimpse of pink hair. My eyes Widen.

Misaki.

She stares at me for what seems to be eternity, and I don't look away. She then mouths, words. Words that I'll never forget.

I frown at her back, as she looks for a seat. She knows what I might do. She must know, or she wouldn't feel the need to say those words.

" _Always look for the light. I love you...Mikan"_

I grab Nonoko's hand. She squeezes my palm so tightly it hurts but I don't let go. The last time we held hands, was at the waiting area, for the aptitude test. We need each other's strength right now, just as we did then.

The room slowly comes to order and the Ceremony begins.

The Mayor, gives the same speech given year after year. I zone out and look around the hall. Mainly at all the teenagers. The somatic kids are dressed comfortably, in their yellow plaid uniforms. The Kid next to Nonoko, is a somatic. He's holding onto a white rabbit, stoking its fur every once in a while. His fingers shake though. He's nervous.

Everybody here is nervous. To stay or leave. Is what's in everyones mind.

I must have stared at him for the longest, because he turns and smiles at me. "Wanna pet him?" He whispers. I look at him confused, and that's when I noticed he is pointing at the rabbit. I smile. "Sure."

I stroke his fur gently. The soft fur running across my fingers, is calming satisfying. I let myself smile.

"I know see why you stroke his fur" I commented "He is a he, right?" I add

He chuckles "Yes, he is" I nod.

"I'm Nogi Ruka"

"Sakura Mikan" He smiles.

I got to say, he's quite charming. He has straight silky blond hair, which is parted from the middle. It glimmers when the light hits, giving it a golden color. His eyes a light blue color pop out with his pale skin. He's tall, lean. And overall Handsome. He pretty much has the looks of a Prince Charming, and the easy going aura he gives off just adds to his charm.

"Ogasawara Nonoko" a voice cuts in.

I turn to look at her. She wears a teasing smile on her lips. "Forgot about me huh?"

Bullseye! "W-what no" I sputtered. She giggled and Ruka chuckled.

I pouted. "Mou"

"Nice to meet you, this is Usagi-chan" He says with a curt nod of his head.

"Chan?" Nonoko asks "I thought he was a he"

"He is, but it fits him" I giggled.

"I like you, Ruka-pyon" I say

"Pyon?" Nonoko asks. Ruka gives me a questioning look, I think at the fact I used his first name, or gave him a nickname, or perhaps even both.

"Oh I'm sorry Nogi-kun"

"No, It's okay. But why Pyon?"

"Huh? Oh! It fits you, you know? With you carrying the bunny it just came to mind"

"It does fit you" Nonoko agreed.

A round of applause is suddenly heard all around us. I guess the speech is over. Now it's time to wait for our names being called out. My posture becomes straight and my head held up high. Nonoko squeezes my hand tighter, and I feel Ruka-pyons eyes on me.

One by one each sixteen-year-old steps out of line and walks to the middle of the room. The room is constantly moving, a new name, and a new person choosing, a new knife and a new choice.

"Tottori Akane" Mayor Isumi says

Tottori Akane of the Latent is the first person to trip on the way to the bowls. She throws her arms out and regains her balance before hitting the floor. Her face turns red and she walks fast to the middle of the room. When she stands in the center, she looks from the Latent bowl to the Special bowl.

Isumi offers her the knife. She breathes deeply and, as she exhales, accepts the knife. She drags the knife across her palm and holds her arm out to the side. Her blood falls onto stones, and she is the first of us to switch factions. The first faction transfer. A mutter rises from the Latent section, and I stare at the floor.

From now on they will see her as a traitor.

"Sakura Mikan" Isumi says

I must have spaced out, since Permy wasn't next to me anymore.

I squeezed Nonoko's hand one last time, and walked away. Halfway to the bowls I am sure I will choose Special. I can see it. Following the same daily routine of our faction for the rest of my life. Working at a volunteer center. Living a peaceful life. The quiet nights spend with Uncle in front of the fireplace. I am certain that I will stay.

I walked down to the center of the room, and as I made my way down I couldn't help but yawn, and stretch my arms a bit. After all waiting for my name to be called seemed to have taken an eternity. As I walked my eyes collided with crimson red eyes. He looked at me amused, a small smirk playing on his lips.

My steps falter. He made eye contact with me the whole way, looking at me with interest. I rolled my eyes.

As I stood in the middle, I looked at all the bowls. Faction 4, my homeplace, where I met all my friends. The place that I learned to love.

I set my jaw. Isumi offers me my knife. I look into his eyes and take it. He nods, and I turn towards the bowls. Dangerous fire and Special stones are both in front of me. I hold the knife in my right hand and touch the blade to my palm. Gritting my teeth, I drag the blade down. It stings, but I barely notice. My breath shudders and I hesitate.

I open my eyes, and with a determined look I thrust my arm out. My blood drips onto the carpet between the two bowls. Then with a gasp, I can't contain, I shift my hand forward...


	5. Start

**The Hunger Games – An Alice's story**

 **Gakuen Alice**

 **An: I'm Back~ Sorry for never updating again, but i kind of had writers block and didn't know how to continue on. And also I had lost Interest in this story, but now I'm back with somewhat of inspiration. Also this is very Important, I will now be updating this story every first and third Wednesday of every month. As I do still ave another story to update. So please review my story. Your reviews really do make my day. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, The Hunger Games, or Divergent**

 **Summary: Every year, four members are chosen from each Faction as tributes to participate in the annual Alice Games. Two girls. Two boys. Who will come out victorious? A Gakuen Alice story with a twist of Divergent, and the Hunger games.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 - Start**

 _ScarletMidinght19_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I open my eyes, and with a determined look I thrust my arm out. My blood drips onto the carpet between the two bowls. Then, with a gasp I can't contain, I shift my hand forward, and my blood sizzles on the coals.

I am selfish. I am brave.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As I now stand behind the Dangerous type, I can't help but feel guilty. All the determination I had to stay with my friends, my family. It was all useless.

I try to tell myself that what I did was right. They will not be in harms way like this, they will be safe. If any official found out I was a multi-alice and then later on found out that my family and friends knew, which I'm certain that my uncle knew, I would not be the only one executed when that day came.

And the thought of them dying because of me, it's horrible.

So I rather them hate me, than give their life for me. My life is not worth it. My fate has been sealed since the day I was born, since the day my Alices developed. My fate is to die.

"Ogasawara Nonoko"

I look up as I hear the next name being called.

Nonoko starts walking, and on her way, casts a long look at me over her shoulder. I watch as her feet move to the center of the room, and her hands, steady as they accept the knife from Mayor Isumi, are deft as one presses the knife into the other. Then she stands with blood pooling in her palms, she bites her lower lip in nervousness.

She breathes out. And then in. And finally thrusts her arm out.

Her blood drips into water, turning it a deeper shade of red.

My eyes widen and I can barely think straight. Nonoko, the sweet and shy Nonoko, a faction transfer?

I close my eyes and ball my hands into fists.

I won't be there for her anymore. From now on she'll have to stand on her own.

 _'Nonoko'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As the ceremony ends, It is time to leave. The Dangerous type exit first. I walk past the crowd of men and women that I have left behind, ashamed, I look down.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Misaki and Uncle Kazumi smiling in reassurance, my eyes sting with hot tears, however; I can't do anything but walk past them towards the exit.

 _'I love you!'_

Before we reach the exit I look around trying to locate her. _'Nonoko!'_ I scan the crowd of the Technical type, and finally find her, she wears a shy smile as she shakes hands with a raven-haired girl. Impulsively I ball my hands into fists as anger overcomes me. If it's so easy for her, maybe it should be easy for me too.

The crowd of Dangerous type leading us, go to the stairs leading to the rooftops. Each taking two steps at a time. Then, everyone starts running. I hear whoops and shouts and laughter all around me, and dozens of thundering feet moving at different rhythms. This is a daily occurrence for them, a wild act. I shake my head at their antics and run alongside them. I am breathless when we reach the top.

They spread out, some walk on the edge of the building, others sitting on the ledge. I stay where I am, rooted to the ground. At the top, the air is crisp and cold and the sky is a hue of blue, pink, and purple as the sun sets and the moon rises. The cold air sends goosebumps throughout my body, I shiver, however the cold air doesn't seem to faze them, it's as if they have embraced the coldness, welcoming it with open arms.

"Hey? You okay?"

I blink for a couple seconds as I see a girl, who looks around my age, in front of me. She has curly light blue hair that reaches to her mid waist, it glimmers as the last rays of sunshine illuminate her hair giving it a lighter blue color, almost resembling ice, her fringe somewhat covers her mesmerizing gray eyes. She looks innocent, with her childlike round eyes full of curiosity as she looks at me.

 _'She's really pretty'_ I thought

"Umm..." she stutters

"Oh! I'm so sorry" I apologize and bow, "I'm okay, I just spaced" I tell her as I hit the side of my head with my hand.

She chuckles "No worries. I'm Ibaragi Nobara"

"Oh I'm-"

"Sakura Mikan. Yeah I know"

"Huh? How?"

"Well, you _are_ the only faction transfer here"

And that's when it hit me. I AM the only faction transfer for faction five. Meaning that once we get to the Academy many things will be expected from me. And many things will be said about me, not necessarily good ones either. I will have to watch out for myself. I will be the target for many, mainly since I am a transfer, and don't have the knowledge that the Dangerous do as they grew up learning and honing their skills for the games.

"Oh...right"

"Your Alice must be pretty powerful, if you transferred to our faction. Nobody ever transfers here"

"Ah, my Alice isn't _that_ powerful."

"Oh don't be modest, if you came to our faction then it must be" she replied cheekily.

 _'I only transferred here because I'm a damn multi-alice'_ I sigh.

Suddenly the air around us became stronger and violent. I look around and see all the dangerous had started to run. I follow them with my eyes, as they run and jump in excitement. I look up and notice a hovercraft, it keeps moving, not stopping. Multiple ropes hanging from it.

I feel a pull in my arms and look at Nobara.

"Come on" she says before she starts to run, pulling me with her.

"Jump!" She says as she lets go of my hand and jumps, grabbing a rope, and climbing up towards the hovercraft, others doing the same.

As soon as she lets go of my hand, I jump. Catching the rope next to her effortlessly.

I grit my teeth, as the rope burns my skin.

How they do this, is beyond me.

I look up and see Nobara entering the 'craft, how she got up there so fast, I wouldn't know. She looks down at me and gestures me to come up, but I can't, I struggle to climb up.

"They'll cut the rope once we reach the end of the building" a voice says

I turn my head to the side and see a boy. I arch an eyebrow.

"If that's the case why haven't you gone up?" He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He doesn't give me an answer, instead he climbs up. And as he does I turn my head sideways, the end of the building is getting nearer. I panic. If what the boy said is true then I have to hurry.

I climbed up in a haste. The rope burning my skin with every move I made. I grit my teeth. My Inner thighs throb painfully as i continue to climb up, the burning sensation in my hands is so great that i'm compelled to let go and fall to my demise. However, the thought of protecting my friends and uncle overcomes me, and i continue to climb. As I finally reach to enter the craft, I see ropes falling one by one. I panic, and clumsily enter the 'craft. I lay on my back, and turn my head sideways. I see my rope falling. One second longer and I would've fallen as well.

"That was a close one"

I look upwards and see Nobara, her hand extended out to me.

"Yeah" I say as i grab her hand, standing up while doing so.

"Well it took you longer than the rest of us, but you still made it. So, you pass!" She says cheekily as she gives me a victory sign.

Right. Orientation.

Just because i decided to transfer faction doesn't mean they'll accept me right away. I have to go through their orientation first to see if I am capable to handle their Alice Academy. And since this is faction five, orientation is not going to be easy. The rope climbing exercise -i'm sure- is a walk in the park for these people. And if I pass, I can't begin to imagine what Alice Academy is going to be like.

It's a well known fact throughout all the factions, that faction five is ruthless. Ever since their first year at the Academy they have been trained. They train to fight, to kill, to survive. They've honed their skills to the max. And that's why they have always won the Alice games, because unlike the other factions who are not prepared and don't know what to expect, they are. As Ruthless and Dangerous as they are, they're smart. Faction five is not a faction to have as an enemy.

I sigh.

I sit down, the altitude is a scary sight and with me standing I feel like I could fall out at any moment.

Nobara raises an eyebrow at me, but I just wave her off.

"I guess we're going to headquarters, huh?"

She nods.

"I don't even know where it is." I say embarrassed but Nobara just laughs.

"Of course you wouldn't its supposed to be a secret" She shakes her head, grinning. I could only give her a weak smile.

My thoughts linger to my faction, ex-faction, and I can't help but feel sick to my stomach about my decision. Granted Narumi didn't really give me a choice.

Will faction five really help me with controlling my Alices? But, I'm supposed to have the Nullification Alice, so how are they supposed to help me? If they find out that I'm a multi-alice, what will happen to me?

"Mikan?" I turn towards Nobara who looks at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

And that's when I notice, my hands are shaking, I'm sweating.

 _Calm down Mikan. Calm down._ I give her a smile "I'm fine"

She looks at me unconvinced, but doesn't probe any further.

I turn to look inside the 'craft. There's not a lot of students. I snort at that, of course not. Faction five is a power-based faction, of course there won't be many students, furthermore; having a dangerous ability type alice is really rare. Even more rare, than a special ability type alice.

As I let my eyes roam, scrutinizing every person inside, I let them fall on a very attractive boy.

He has straight silky raven black hair, which is parted from the left side. It seems to swallow the light every time it hits, seemingly accepting just the darkness. His eyes a dark crimson red color that stand out against his somewhat tan skin. Like everyone else he is sat atop a crate. One arm inside his pant pocket, the other holding what seems to be a manga, his legs resting atop another crate. From where I sit I can also make out two alice restraining devices, one on each ear, but he's too far to make them out. I can't tell what type of person he is from here either, although the way students scurry off from him when they're near him, makes me believe that they're afraid of him. However; the glares that some of the older students send his way makes me think otherwise.

"Hey Nobara?" she hums. "Who is that?" I say as I point to him.

She sees him, and immediately pulls on my arm. "Don't point" She hisses, and turns to look at him warily. She then turns to me and puts her index finger on her mouth. A shushing motion.

"That's Hyūga Natsume. He's the same age as you, and probably you'll be in the same class as him." She whispers.

"But why does everyone seem to be afraid of him?"

"I'm not really supposed to say. And I don't think you should know either. All you need to know is to stay away from him. He's dangerous Mikan, I'm serious. Don't mess with him, not if you want to live."

"But, what makes him dangerous Nobara? I'm going to find out sooner or later"

"And I prefer you find out later! Now be quiet or he'll hear you"

"So what?"

"Didn't you just hear what i said, he's dangerous"

"Well he's supposed to be isn't he!" And I didn't know but my voice was getting louder and louder by the second

"He's different"

"Nob-"

"Mikan, your hair!"

I looked to see. My hair _was on fire_. I looked over to see everyone staring at me and then staring at the boy who we were just talking about.

Hyūga Natsume.

I glared at him, how dare he put my hair on fire. Did he know how long it took for my hair to grow out like this.

I concentrated my alice onto my hand and with a swift movement to my hair the fire was gone. Now one side of my hair was shorter than the other, I'll need to fix that.

"Do you know how long it took for my hair to grow out, now i'll have to cut it because of you!" I screamed

"Tch" and he moved to sit down again. The nerve of him.

"HEY!" But he ignored me "I'm talking to you!"

Anger bubbled up inside me. How dare he ignore me when i'm talking to him.

"You should listen when someone's talking to you! It's only polite!"

"MIKAN!" Nobara yelled.

"Don't make me burn you, little girl" He glowered

"I'd like to see you try"

And so he did. He threw a fireball at my vest, burning the fabric as it started to spread, but before it did i managed to nullify it. And so our little game came to a start. He would throw and I would Nullify, however something in the back of my mind was telling me that he was only toying with me, and things would only get worse once we reached the academy. Oh man, why did i have to go and start a fight. Me and my big mouth. Tch.

Our little game came to a halt, when we noticed everyone starting to run, and jump out the craft. Only Hyūga, Nobara, and myself remained.

"This year will be fun" He said through a sinister grin as he leisurely walked out.

The implications in that sentence made my blood run cold. Great. I'm in deep shit.

I turned to look at Nobara, however her face was unreadable, and before I could say anything she jumped out the 'craft.

I let out a shaky breath, and collected myself for a second, before jumping out the 'craft, as a second later it exploded.


End file.
